Falling For Leafeon
by calius
Summary: Quinn and his possessive Leafeon Named Alex come back from there journey so that Quinn can continue school but they soon realize that the can't live without each other, that they are in love. They end up going on another adventure to make their relationship more... sensible. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. The guy with the killer leafeon

So this is a new story I got an idea for and I am not completely sure about but I decided to go for it anyway.

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I'd remember if I owned pokemon and I don't so there!

* * *

Falling for Leafeon

Alex the leafeon was napping in the sun next to his trainer Quinn, beside a small pond in the Hoenn region. Quinn's dark blue eyes were shut and his pale freckled face had a look of peace spread across it, he was dressed in olive colored cargo shorts, a caribbean blue T-shirt, black running shoes, a black and blue leather bracelet, and a necklace graced with a mossy rock from the Sinnoh region as a pendant. His hand was resting on Alex's head leaf, this leafeon did not look like other leafeon though. Instead of torn crumpled leaves for ears and tail Alex's leaves were perfect, giving the illusion that he didn't battle often, when the fact was that battling, aside from taking naps was his favorite thing to do.

Both Alex and Quinn always enjoyed a midday nap and almost never missed them. Too bad that was all about to end soon. You see Quinn had only gotten permission from his parents too go on a pokemon journey after much pleading and begging, and on the condition that he would be back at the end of the summer to resume high school. He understood their reasoning for it too, he couldn't just be a trainer forever, someday he would have to get a job and pay bills and all that grown-up nonsense. Well you can't stay sixteen forever I guess.

The poketch on Quinn's wrist started beeping, as it did every day at 2:00p.m. and woke the trainer, but unsurprisingly to him, not the pokemon. Quinn, whose face had contorted to a grimace at having to wake up, looked down to his first pokemon and smiled, it was never easy to get Alex up from a nap or from bed but he knew how. Quinn crawled over to his pack and got out a lighter and a plastic baggie of dried grass, piled a little in front of his friend, lit it and waited. One. Two. Thre-. Alex's eyes shot open and he jumped into the air, firing a magical leaf as he did so, the leaves hit their mark and pummeled the fire out.

Alex shot his trainer a glare as he did every day when he didn't get up immediately, " It's not like we are in some big hurry every single day! You can't give me five minutes to wake up after you do? Seriously! Sometimes I just want to… to… Grah!" He yelled, knowing that his trainer only vaguely understood him from their time together.

Quinn just smiled innocently at the angry eeveelution while gripping the steel rod the length of his forearm behind his back. It wasn't unlike Alex to shoot a light razor leaf in annoyance, it wasn't enough to injure too much but it hurt pretty bad, he'd gotten pretty good at deflecting and dodging most of them with his baton but what he really needed was a shield.

"Hey! You're in a pretty good mood today" He beamed.

To this, the leafeon responded only by scrunching his eyes shut and sticking his tong out.

"Pfft. How mature." Said Quinn, pushing his luck as always.

Alex's tail started to glow green as he charged up a leaf blade attack and Quinn knew what was coming. Smiling, he readied his baton and assumed his battle stance, sideways with feet apart and baton in a defensive position. Alex charged in and swiped sideways with his tail aiming for Quinn's chest only to be blocked by a very practiced counter attack heading for his side, only to be slashed away by another leaf blade. They locked weapons and pushed against each other, watching, waiting for the other to budge. Finally after what seemed like a long time, Quinn got the advantage, he parried away the tail/blade, pressing the pokemon back in the process and went in for the final blow. As he was bringing down his baton something happened, Alex's tail glowed bright white and turned into a gleaming metal blade and he swung it around to block with such force that Quinn's baton snapped at the base, and sent a shooting pain up the boys right arm, affectively disarming him and making him clutch his wrist while holding back tears and falling to his knees.

Alex looked on triumphantly before walking over and placing the blade on Quinn's neck, smiling at him cockily, leaning in to whisper, "I win."

Quinn looked up from his arm and over to his now broken and practically useless baton and then over to his pokemon friend, slightly miffed, "Yeah yeah I know. You win." He knew when Alex was gloating. He got up and dusted himself off.

Alex just lowered his tail and nuzzled his trainer, who returned it with a pat on the back and a scratch behind the ears.

Suddenly those ears perked up at the sound of clapping. Both pokemon and trainer whipped their heads in the direction of the sound to see a hiker looking like any other standing next to a pretty, blond, woman that looked like she came right out of a health & fitness magazine. Both had wide smiles on their faces as they walked up to us.

"That was a wonderful battle!" The woman exclaimed in a voice that could only be described a melodic.

"Yes. A superb battle if I do say so myself." The hiker announced, sounding like a bass drum.

"Oh. Uh thanks." Quinn rubbed the back of his head at the complements while Alex took on a defensive stance in front of him, growling the whole time and making the two people on front of him take a step back.

Quinn looked down to his pokemon partner and kneeled to whisper, "Alex, stop. Your scaring these people and you have no reason to."

Alex grunted and lowered his guard, but not much, saying under his breath, "Yet."

Quinn stood up and looked to the couple in front of him." Sorry about Alex. He can be a little possessive." He chuckled.

The hiker regained his composure first. " Oh that's quite alright." He said. "You can't be too careful, especially with the rumors of team aqua coming back." Losing his smile for a moment before finding it again.

It had been three, almost four years since the team aqua and team magma incident but rumors were going around about team aqua coming back and it was stirring up quite a lot of panic. People, some not even trainers were catching grass and electric types and learning to use them as best they could so as to be able to fight them off.

"Yeah I guess. But he," Replied Quinn, gesturing to Alex "goes a bit overboard most of the time."

Alex just sniffed and held his head high, opening his mouth just enough to show his sharp teeth, trying to look a menacing as possible.

Quinn glared at his pokemon. "Will you stop it!?"

Alex leered at his trainer. "Will you stop being so trusting? These people could be anyone! They could be trying to hurt you or steal from you or something!"

Getting about half of that, Quinn retorted with "Well excuse me for wanting to be able to make friends on this journey instead of being known as the guy with the killer leafeon!"

With that the two charged each other and fell to the ground, biting, clawing, and kicking.

By now the blond woman had recovered and was looking on with a slightly confused expression. "Wait. Are you arguing with that pokemon?"

Pausing with Alex's teeth latched onto Quinn's left arm and Quinn's right hand gripping both of the leafeon's ears. "Um… yes." They both responded in unison, looking up at her.

* * *

So how'd you like it? Review so that I know if it's worth continuing!


	2. The rumors were true

I got it up! Lots of stuff happened blah blah blah if you want to hear it go to the latest chapter of 'Mystery Dungeon: Spire and Rodger's adventure'

Disclaimer: I am pretty sure I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Falling for leafeon, Chapter 2

The rumors were true

"Grrr! Damn it Alex! Open!" Said Quinn, trying to force feed an Energy Root to his pokemon.

"No! It's gross!" Screeched the leafeon, biting his trainer instead.

"I know! I had one too! Just stop being a big baby!" He replied, getting very frustrated.

"Nnnnooooooo!" yells Alex while struggling in Quinn's grip.

"Eat it!" Quinn is trying to stuff it into Alex's muzzle now.

"Never!" And with that, alex charged an iron tail, twisted around, and smacked alex's neck, pushing him back five of six feet to collapse on the ground.

"Gah! Cough* Hack* Oh arceus! I think you dented my throat!" Alex choked out.

"Well good! Maybe now you'll stop trying to feed me those wretched things."

Alex got up onto his feet, still holding his throat and looked at alex like he was already planning his funeral. "You. Will. Eat. This." He says holding up the energy root, a deadly calm in his voice.

"Will not!" Alex replies defiantly.

"If I bring Callahan out then yes. You will." Quinn threatens, reaching for Callahan's pokeball.

"You know I can beat Callahan easily." The leafeon challenges.

"Oh can you now?" Quinn asks, smiling evilly. "Don't you remember the last move he learned?"

Alex takes a couple steps back. "Y-you wouldn't." He says fearfully.

"Yes I would."

Alex hesitates, a look of fear crossing his face but it's gone in a second. "No you won't." He steps forward.

Quinn takes Callahan's pokeball from his belt and throws it toward Alex. "Callahan! Center stage!" He yells.

A flash of light, and out comes a larger than average absol , almost five feet tall! "Alright Callahan use Thunder Wave!"

"Cal don't even!" Alex screamed in desperation. Callahan gave a look of 'I'm sorry' and charges the attack.

Alex turns tail and tries to flee but he isn't quite fast enough. The thunder wave hits his right side and spreads throughout his body, making him shudder and stop in his tracks. He looks thoroughly scared and is shaking his head with his eyes closed, he looked like he was in physical pain.

"Grrr. Qu-Quinn. I'm g-gonna k-kill you!" He sputters in anguish.

Quinn sighs. "I'm sorry alright? But now we can finally heal you."

Alex gives up and lets Quinn feed him the bitter root. He felt defeated, embarrassed, and betrayed. He couldn't even look at Quinn. He felt like crying, but he told himself that he wouldn't give Quinn the satisfaction, even though behind his anger and hurt he knew that Quinn wouldn't hesitate to wipe his tears as Alex and he had done for each other multiple times before over the years.

Callahan pads over to Alex and very sincerely apologizes. "Al I'm-"

"D-don't c-c-call m-me Al!" Alex stutters through the paralysis.

"Um sorry. Alex I'm sorry. I know how much you hate being paralyzed. I was just following orders. I really am sorry." He pauses, then adds. "You know I wouldn't do that if Quinn didn't tell me to right? And please don't blame him, he was only looking out for you."

Alex lowers his voice to a whisper while Quinn goes to find a parlyz heal." I-I kn-know." Alex sighs a shaky breath. "I s-st-still w-want t-to k-kill im' th-though."

The absol laughs lightly. "There will be plenty of time for that. But we seem have spectators at the moment. Mind telling me who they are?" He inquires, nodding to the hiker and the fit girl with him who have been silent this whole time.

"Oh. I-I fo-f-forg-got they w-were h-here." States the smaller pokemon.

Callahan thinks for a second then speaks." Alright I'll see if I can get their names. Hang tight friend."

"D-do I have a-a ch-choice?"

"Haha! No. Be right back." With that he calmly and slowly walks over to them as not to scare them, (which is kind of hard to do when you have a giant knife sticking out of you're forehead) and bows to each and waits expectantly, looking at the girl first.

"Um, hello." The girl says.

"Yes hello. Name?" He responds, knowing she won't understand.

"Hmmm. Are you asking me to do something?"

Callahan tilts his head from side to side to say 'kind of'.

"Well are you asking me something then?"

Callahan nods.

"Well we haven't introduced ourselves have we? Is that what you are asking me to do?" she says, catching on faster than most people would.

Callahan nods again happily. "Yes good! This is going much better than I thought it would."

"Alright then." She responds cheerfully. "My name is Ashlynn Greyer and this is my friend Rhobert Hews. We work for a travel magazine called Sinnoh Traveler. Well I do anyway, I hired Rhobert – you can call him Rob, to show me the best hiking and climbing places in Hoenn, and this," She pauses and takes out a luxury ball out of the side of her pack to toss it into the air, "is Camron, or Cam for short." out comes a very small riolu, most are about two and a half feet tall but this one is only about one foot nine, he is wearing a little camera that is strapped to his torso. The riolu walks strait up to Callahan and holds out a paw.

"Hi! Nice to meet ya!" He says in a surprisingly loud and confident voice, it wasn't annoying but it sure was loud.

After a momentary cringe at younger pokemons volume Callahan holds up a much larger forepaw which Cam takes in both paws and shakes up and down firmly.

"And you as well little one- I mean-" He struggles to correct what might be mistaken as a jab at the pokemons small stature, only to be interrupted by him.

"It's fine" He says with a sigh and a wave of the paw. "I get it all the time and I've come to terms with it."

"Okay." Replies the absol who looks in Quinn's direction.

Quinn is coming over to the group now. "Bad news guys. I don't have any parlyz heals or full heals or cheri berries and we just ran out of lava cookies so I'm going to have to scout around for more."

A scream come from Alex. "I'm g-going t-t-to k-kill you Qu-Quinn!" He then starts stuttering profanities and trying to stumble toward Quinn as best he can only to trip over his own feet in the process which only served to infuriate him even more.

Quinn gulps. "Okay, um Callahan? Can you guard Alex just in case the paralysis wears off? I think he needs to just chill out for a minute. And you, Cam right?" He directs his attention to Camron who nods yes." Alright would you mind helping?" The riolu nods again. "Alright thanks. If he overpowers Callahan just spam Force Palm until he become paralyzed again kay? Oh and if he comes close to hitting you even once then just run. Don't try and be a hero either alright?"

"Got it!"

"I'll assume that means yes." He then turns to the other two humans. "You two? If he gets over paralysis hide." They nod and he looks to Callahan. "Alright I'll head out then. I'll be back within ten to fifteen minutes and if I'm not then I want you to use Thunder wave on him again and come look for me alright?" With that said he gets up and jogs into the nearby trees with a determined expression on his face.

Callahan starts to stride over to Alex in order to help him up when he hears Ashlynn speak. "Is Alex really that dangerous? I mean come on he's the most beautiful leafeon I've ever seen, a shiny coat and un-torn leaves. I mean I know he is pretty angry right now but still." Callahan wheels around and faces her.

"Mrs. You have no idea what he is capable of." He says gravely. The girl may not have been able to understand what he was saying but she got the message.

He turns back to Alex and motions for Cam to help him help the screaming leafeon up. "Watch the teeth now." Callahan tells him

"Okay."

Back with Quinn, He was squinting his eyes, trying to spot some cheri berries.

"Damn. I usually find them by now." He says looking disgruntled.

"Hm. Alright fine."

He grabs his second to last remaining pokeball(besides the empty heal balls which he uses only in an emergency) and throws it up in the air "Come on out Thyme!" With a flash of light and a sparkle, out comes a shiny vibrava wearing a thin, sparkly pink scarf.

Quinn smiles up at the vibration pokemon who flies down to her trainer and nuzzles his neck, normally this would have been impossible due to Alex's overprotectiveness but he wasn't her now.

"Haha! Hi girl. I need you to help me find some cheri berries okay?" Thyme smiles and nods then buzzes away while Quinn continues his search.

Not two minutes later Thyme comes back carrying five or six red berries in her claws-er hand… things.

"Great job! This should be more than enough! I might need backup when we feed them to Alex though."

They both shudder but then Thyme deposits the berries into his open palms with a happy thrum and motions for him to follow her. Quinn follows her through the trees with no question. If she asked him to follow then it must be important.

After about a minute of walking Thyme settles on Quinn's shoulders and starts pointing him in the direction to go. After another three or four minutes he starts hearing voices.

"Will you hurry up!? We've been here for like two hours and all you've done is screw with the radio frequencies!" A feminine voice nags.

"Well maybe if someone remembered to write down the correct frequency we would have left two hours ago!" another, deeper, more masculine voice says, putting emphasis on the word someone.

"Well maybe that someone would have remembered to do so if they weren't busy trying to get a thousand pounds of equipment into one drop box!"

"Well I- Hey I found it!"

"Finally! Now let's get the hell out of here before someone sees us!"

"Sigh* Fine. But seriously who's going to see us? All of those little kid trainers who actually go off the beaten path go back to school in like five days. No one is going to see us."

"Alright you have a point but still, I don't want someone seeing two team aqua grunts messing around in the woods. There are already rumors of us coming back and I don't think that adding to it would help our cause much."

Quinn held his hand to his mouth to stop from gasping. He ever so slowly peaked around a tree to see two team aqua grunts in the same uniforms from years before except a lot more revealing, The girls outfit was little more than a striped sports bra and running shorts and the guys was the same except he had a full shirt, standing up from a rather large piece of machinery. They both stood up and started walking to the edge of the clearing.

"Alright fine, I'll give you that one. Did you hear about what happened to the last two who got seen?" The guy asks.

"Oh yeah! I heard they got put in the mail room." She responded.

"Yeah and they won't ever get out." He said as they disappeared into the trees.

Quinn felt like he was gonna throw up. The last time team aqua tried to take over they took prisoners, some people were even killed in the raids.

He looked to Thyme whose expression reflected exactly what he was feeling. "Lets get back to the others." He chokes out.

Back with the others.

Cam speaks up. "Jeez. I've never heard this many curses in my whole life." He states, as he looks on to the leafeon in front of him.

"You should see him at his worst points." Says Callahan, then after a few more seconds, "Actually you're too young for that."

"What? I'm almost thirteen by human standards." He retorts.

The absol looks straight at him. " Everyone is to young for that."

"Oh." Cam says, looking down then back up, his ears flicking. "Do you hear that?"

"Hm? One second. Alex shut up for a second!" He yells.

"F-fine!" Alex screams. He sounds hoarse.

"Thank you." Then they all pause for a second, listening. Sure enough, after about fifteen seconds Quinn bursts out of the woods gasping for air with Thyme trailing behind him.

"Guys! I-It's Team Aqua!" Gasps* "They really are back!" He cries.

* * *

So you know the drill. read & review!

And since I planned to ask this I have three choices for Quinn's last pokemon and I'm putting it to a vote so what do you think it should be out of these?

Zangoose, The cat ferret pokemon.

Buizel, The sea weasel pokemon

Sableye, The darkness pokemon

You have to choose one of them and not anyone else. My the odds be ever in their favor.


End file.
